doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri
|height = 5'5" (165 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height |gender = Female |haircolor = Violet |eyecolor = Light Purple |filename = yuri.chr |appearsin = Act 1, Act 2, Act 4 }} Yuri (百合 / ゆり - meaning "lily") is one of four main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club! and one of the members of the Literature Club, later succeeding Sayori as the vice-president in Act 2 after she was deleted by Monika in Act 1, and one of three characters for whom you can write poems. Appearance Yuri is shown to express maturity and sophistication, and she is noted to be extremely beautiful. She has long straight violet hair and light purple eyes, and she wears purple barrettes on both sides of her head, positioned upon long strands of hair close to her bangs. Her clothing is the typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer and underneath it is a brown sweater vest over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon and also a dark blue skirt, white knee socks, and white uwabaki slippers with sky-blue tips for the majority of the game, and a beige turtleneck sweater with black leggings during her route. The protagonist describes her movements as surprisingly elegant due to her long legs. Yuri is the tallest female character in the game, standing at 5' 5" (165 cm) in the game's concept stage, according to Dan Salvato. She is also the most physically developed, adding to her traits of maturity and insecurity. Personality Yuri is portrayed throughout the majority of the game as being shy, generous, polite, passionate about topics she is interested in, apologetic, very intelligent, mature, and eloquent. Despite her maturity, Yuri does argue with Natsuki over their differing opinions on writing styles. While she tries to avoid the conflict at first, Yuri can be very passionate and stubborn, with her outright cursing in Act 2, though this is most likely due to Monika's tampering. Yuri can be innocently insensitive, as she sometimes comes across as condescending or pretentious without truly meaning to. Once she realizes what she said could be considered insensitive, she almost immediately apologizes, repeatedly saying she didn't mean it. As stated by the protagonist, Yuri likes to think before she says something. Yuri is the "shrinking violet" (a term to describe a character who prefers to blend in with the scenery than to attract unwanted attention) of the club members because of her constant apologetic nature and shyness to discussions beyond her category of interest, her interests being literature, horror, and general surrealism, which she examines and articulates expertly and encourages others to follow as well. Yuri's love of surrealism seems to be foreshadowing further events of the game, with Yuri's surrealistic eyes and the game's generally horrific nature after Sayori's suicide. Yuri prefers poetry that uses metaphorical symbolism and enjoys collecting unusual ornate knives which are implied she may use to cut herself for not completely specified reasons. Yuri has trouble making and keeping friends, as she tends to come on too strongly. It is said that she used to be bullied for her appearance and mannerisms, providing another possible explanation as to why she secludes herself to have an introverted lifestyle. She is, however, a generous and giving person, exemplified by her giving a copy of "Portrait of Markov" to the protagonist and for bringing tea to the Literature Club to help sooth the mind and help stay focused during reading. During Monika's Talk, Monika states that one time Yuri innocently pulled out a small bottle of wine and offered it to the club. It seems as though she was unaware of the underage drinking aspect of it, and just genuinely thought providing refreshments would be a nice thing to do. During Act 2, Monika amplifies Yuri's negative personality traits. This causes her to have sanity slippages that result in an abnormal obsession with the protagonist and her already-existing hobbies becoming more of perverted detailing and self-destruction, to the point where Monika suggests that Yuri cuts herself due to a fetish. Yuri recognizes that something is wrong with her and that her comments and behavior are inappropriate, but is ultimately unable to control her obsessive outbursts. It reaches a point where, after she confesses her love to the protagonist, Yuri stabs herself to death out of over-excitement or rejection (depending on the main character's response). Preferred Words Act 1 Act 2 Extras Trivia * On the second day of the game, Yuri describes the book she lends to the protagonist, which also happens to foreshadow the dark events that will happen in the game. * Despite having a large collection of knives, Yuri stabs herself with a large, plain kitchen knife, rather than an intricate and exotic one. Dan Salvato confirmed in a Reddit AMA that this is an artistic error. * Yuri's version of the song "Okay, Everyone!" features a significantly different tone compared to the rest of the Literature Club's. Yuri's version features a harp and cello in order to symbolize her sophisticated nature and poetic style; it is also noticeably more withdrawn, also reflecting her personality. * Yuri suffers from frequent back pains. The protagonist assumes the cause to be her "bad reading posture." Previous conversations with Yuri, as well as her awkwardness leading up to his assumption, imply that it is due to her large breasts. *In the main menu artwork, Yuri seems to have two right feet. This is likely an artistic error. References ru:Юри es:Yuri pt-br: Yuri Category:Characters